Where You Go
by april.lizzy
Summary: A continuation of Elizabeth Gaskell's North and South. The story starts where the novel ends.
1. Chapter 1

After much conversation it was decided that John and Margaret should marry from Aunt Shaw's house in London. An express would be sent to Mrs. Thornton to convey the happy news and to invite her to the wedding. There had been enough separation, sadness, and misunderstanding between the two and it was agreed, that as much as possible, John and Margaret would not be parted.

One last fortifying embrace and Margaret went to speak to her Aunt Shaw. John left to send the brief express and to get a special license. A special license was the smart way to be married, but ostentation was not the purpose of this license- rather an expedient marriage.

By the time John returned Margaret had calmed Aunt Shaw enough for a semi-civil conversation with John. The couple sat down to tea-perhaps the only thing that could give comfort to all at the moment. It also gave everyone something to occupy their hands and when necessary, overt their eyes.

Mrs. Shaw opened the conversation. "I had no idea when I woke this morning that before dinner my niece would be engaged."

"Well, if it is any consolation, my mother still has no idea I plan to marry before the end of the month." Mr. Thornton replied lightly.

"Mr. Thornton" began Aunt Shaw, "I do not mean to be indelicate but marriage preparations take time. Margaret must have a trousseau. We must order a wedding dress. Invitations must be ordered and sent." Turning to her niece Mrs. Shaw implored. "Margaret, see here, you cannot reasonably expect to marry within the month or even the next."

Margaret heard her Aunts plea. Actually, it was the third time Margaret had heard this particular line of reasoning. Since sharing the news with Aunt Shaw two hours ago, Margaret had been cajoled and nagged. She was running out of patience and turned to John for support.

"Pardon the contradiction madam, but I just purchased a special license. I assure you, we can be married within the week."

For the next few minutes they were all occupied. The butler, with mopping up the mess of Mrs. Shaw's broken tea cup, Margaret in attempting to wake her Aunt from a faint, and John in seeking the smelling salts.

When a semblance of calm returned to the room, Margaret began, "Aunt, I only need a few things to start married life. Getting the rest a month later will not signify much." Margaret paused, "I do not want a big wedding. No formal invitations and only our families. I am quite determined… But I would like your blessing."

"I have a list of the best drapers in London. I know a few of the owners personally. You could start this evening in picking fabric and placing orders."

Aunt Shaw raised her hand. "A moment please, not three hours ago I was blissfully ignorant of Margaret's plan to marry anyone, much less marrying within a fortnight! Let us take care of the necessities of this evening first. Mr. Thornton I assume you will be staying with us? I will alert a maid to ready a room for you. Margaret, you must tell Edith your news. If you are really to be married at such a reckless speed we will determine the minimal that we can do for wedding. I suppose I should be glad you are not headed for Gretna Green."

John and Margaret exchanged sheepish smiles. They had decided if Aunt Shaw refused to work within their timeline Gretna Green was a happy alternative. Apparently, this would not be necessary.

"If speed really is necessary, Margaret will be busy almost every waking moment. You may plan to see each other at meals I suppose, but perhaps not much more. Mr. Thornton, please excuse us. Make yourself at home in the drawing room or the library. Simpson will show you to your room as soon as it is ready. We will meet back here at the dining gong."

Margaret gave John a parting smiled as Aunt Shaw pulled her from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks so much to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited or reviewed my story! Your comments are so very much appreciated. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. Enjoy!_**

John found his way to the library. It was a grand room, but most of the books had obviously been purchased for style rather than substance. Luckily, John's mind was too occupied to read. John sat down to write business letters at a well-appointed desk by a window. One letter was addressed to his foreman and the other to Nicholas Higgins. He believed that with their assistance the mill would be producing within the month.

John wrote a different sort of letter to his mother. The express he send earlier would inform his mother of the upcoming marriage, but John wanted to send a more detailed and personal epistle. To balance the jarring details of his upcoming nuptials, John let his mother know their move was no longer necessary. The mill would reopen within the month due to Margaret's love and generosity. John closed the letter by reiterating his happiness in marrying Margaret:

_"Be happy for me Mother. I truly believe our joy will only increase by welcoming Margaret to our family. I am overwhelmed with hope for our future." _

_Your loving son,_

_John_

John sealed his completed letters and began to compose another. A few minutes later Simpson entered the library, and led John to a bedroom in the bachelor's corridor. John noticed his valise beside the bed. His best suit was neatly pressed and hanging on the wardrobe. He appreciated the effort the butler had made to make him comfortable.

"Is there anything else you require sir?" Simpson asked.

John paused and responded. "I would be very much obliged if you posted my letters."

"Certainly, sir." The butler took the letters, bowed slightly, and left the room.

The door closed behind Simpson, and John let out a sigh of relief. He felt himself relax for the first time today. As he sat down in a comfortable leather chair beside the crackling fireplace, a Bible verse he learned years ago repeated over and over his mind: 'Whoso findeth a wife findeth a good thing, and obtaineth favour of the Lord.'

* * *

Margaret attempted to calmly discuss her marriage plans with Edith.

"How can you be so selfish Margaret?" Edith wailed. "Why can't you marry Henry? Certainly you know I had plans for you. And who will play with Shilto when he gets into his cross moods? I certainly don't know what will become of us!

"Edith, you did not seek my permission before you became engaged to Captain Lennox and rightly so. I did not intend to ask your permission-"

"Isn't that what you are doing?" Edith responded sulkily.

Margaret raised her hand to indicate silence and repeated as if she had not been interrupted. "I did not intend to ask your permission. I was merely attempting to share the happy news with my beloved cousin. I thought you would be happy for me. I thought you would assist me in my wedding plans as I assisted you when you were wed."

Edith was silent.

Margaret stood to quit the room. "Edith, I must meet with Aunt in the drawing room. I have a trousseau to select and order. If you would like to join us you will be very much welcome."

* * *

After spending the afternoon with her cross Aunt, tediously sorting through piles of fabric, Margaret's nerves were a bit frayed. She walked into her room and began to ready herself for dinner. Margaret glanced into the mirror over the mantlepiece and saw a letter addressed to her. The contents were as follows:

_Dearest Margaret,_

_As you know, I am unused to being without employment. I have tried without success to find interesting reading material in your Aunt's library. The day drags as I wait for an opportunity to see you. I find it ironic that while I attempt to find a way to pass the time you are overwhelmed with wedding preparations. Although it may be unusual, please know that I am willing to help you in any way possible. _

_ Your,_

_John_

_P.S. I have heard others say my knowledge of cloth is above average._


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret could not contain her smile. A few minute before she was feeling a bit melancholy, but after reading John's note she felt refocused. All the strain of the afternoon was nothing in comparison to the thought that she and John would soon be together as man and wife. Admittedly she did not know exactly what all of that entailed but she was ready to start her life as a married women. John offered to help her with the wedding preparations and she would let him. He did have an above average knowledge of cloth! They would keep their wedding very simple and use their time in London wisely.

Margaret glanced at the clock in her room. She still had a few minutes before dinner. She sat down and began to compose a letter.

* * *

When Margaret was dressed she walked to the drawing room. John stood waiting for her. He whispered, "You look lovely."

Margaret smiled.

Captain Lennox entered the drawing room seconds later, so Margaret and John had no time to speak privately. Henry and Edith had relayed the engagement news to the Captain, and he enthusiastically congratulated them on their upcoming nuptials.

Aunt Shaw and Edith made their way downstairs together. As they entered the drawing room Simpson said, "Dinner is served my Lady."

Dinner was quite good, but the atmosphere was strained. Mrs. Shaw prided herself on having a well-appointed table. They might all be miserable for the next six days but they would not starve! Edith was still in a bit of a huff. She repeatedly speared her roasted chicken with a vengeance. Simpson did his best hide his anxiety for the fine bone china.

Aunt, who was also used to getting her way, simmered in ill humor, but remained mercifully silent. She had used all her active hostility that afternoon in "assisting" Margaret. Mercifully for the china, she sated her anger by drinking numerous glasses of wine.

Luckily for everyone Captain Lennox was in an excellent mood as usual and he, John, and Margaret were able to converse most agreeably throughout the meal. Periodically the two disappointed ladies "humphed" or clicked their tongues at a comment, but they primarily stabbed and drank their way through the awkward meal.

The ladies left for the drawing room, but Margaret lagged slightly behind. She saw that Captain Lennox was using all his mental energies in cutting a cigar, so she quietly slipped the letter to John. They exchanged smiles and she quickly left the room.

_John,_

_Thank you for your letter and your offer of assistance. I will be in the library after breakfast tomorrow, perhaps we could sort through the fabric orders together. Aunt and Edith will be out all morning, so we need not face their disdain._

_Confidentially, you will find the library's best books in the back, on the bottom shelf, right side. Move the last five volumes and you will see, at the very back of the a shelf, a stack of books. They are a bit worn, in fact they were set aside for the rubbish heap, but I saved them. As you might have ascertained, the library is more for show than substance. When the library was redecorated, the books were purchased by the yard not by title. I used to worry someone would discover the books, but then I realized I was the only who read. _

_I hope to see you tomorrow._

**_Margaret_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me. By the way, the poem quoted is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 91.**

John and Margaret were both exhausted and retired to their respective bed chambers quite early. Upon entering her bedroom Margaret knew she could no longer delay a conversation with Dixon. Before Dixon could say a word, Margaret began, "Dixon, I'm sure by now you have heard about my engagement to Mr. Thornton. Please try to understand. I know you were not overly fond of the Milton climate, but I hope you will consider staying with me."

Dixon responded, "So there is nothing I can say or do that will stop you?"

Margaret shook her head, "I love him Dixon. I need him in my life."

Dixon was silent as she assisted Margaret for bed. Finally she said, "Miss Margaret, I do hate Milton, but not as much as I love you. Mr. Thornton was kind to the missus and I can never forget that, so don't fret, I will go with you to Milton, and gladly." Dixon smiled, "It's nice to see you show some spirit again."

* * *

Breakfast arrived early. After Margaret finished her tea, she asked Dixon to begin to pack their things for Milton. "Perhaps we could ship most of our belongings before the wedding. What do you think Dixon?"

"We have so few things besides clothes, if you would like for me to concentrate on packing, I believe I can have everything ready before tea."

"So soon?" Margaret asked. "Do we really have so few belongings?"

"Most of what we have are your clothes, your hope chest-which is already packed, and your father-beg your pardon-your books. I'll ask Simpson to find crates for shipping."

"Thank you Dixon. I'm so glad you will be going with me." Margaret shyly gave Dixon a hug and left for the library.

* * *

John stood as she entered the library

"Oh, I hope you haven't been waiting for me!"

"I've not been waiting long and besides it gave me an opportunity to find the hidden books. I see that we enjoy some of the same authors, Austen, Cowper, Keats and Shakespeare..."

"I didn't know you enjoyed poetry!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Well, I haven't always, but your father recommended a few and...losing you...When I believed you were lost to me forever I took comfort in poetry. I told myself if I ever saw you again I would declare my love for you-with a poem."

"Was there any one poem in particular?"

"There were several. It depended on my mood. I have felt so many emotions these past few months: determined, discouraged, hopeful."

"Would you share one with me?" Margaret asked.

John looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how appropriate it would be of me to share some of them until we are married."

Margaret blushed and walked briskly a large table. "Well, umm shall we start with the orders?"

John saw that Margaret was unsure how to begin. John said, "You have two lists, let me take one and you take the other. Whoever finishes their list first can help the other finish theirs." John selected a list from the table. He began to make notes regarding fabric, but suddenly he stopped and said, "On second thought, perhaps we should switch lists." John handed the list back to her and took the other one from the table. Quietly and swiftly he began to write.

Margaret glanced at the list of items her Aunt had jotted down. Margaret clapped her hand over her mouth mortified. The list contained incredibly personal items - no wonder John gave the list back to her! "Aunt made out the lists. I''m so sorry, I had no idea the items..."

John looked up a bit sheepishly. "Please don't let that distress you. I would not mind assisting you with those items. I do have a sister so I am not ignorant of there existence, but I thought you might want to make the selections yourself."

Margaret looked up and met John's eyes. They both suddenly burst out in laughter. With the initial awkwardness over they set to work.

* * *

Margaret could not believe the progress they had made. The orders were ready to submit to the draper. "Thank heavens that's done. I couldn't imagine another day like yesterday with my aunt. How easy it is to place orders with a helpful and knowledgeable person!"

"Does your aunt show her hostility openly to you as well? I'm not sure if I can take many more dinners like last night." John said laughingly.

"John, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be unhappy. I was hoping you would not notice the extent of my Aunt and Edith's childish behavior."

"Two peevish women are nothing to me I assure you. But Margaret, if they are distressing you, or making you unhappy, why don't we leave?"

"I did not think we could marry for another six days?"

"Well, not in England, but we could go back to our original idea of going to Scotland." John paused, "We could be married from Scotland and then, to appease our family and friends, we could use the special license and have a ceremony in Milton. Although legally and in the sight of God we would be married in Scotland. You are having the trousseau shipped to Milton so why not have your other belongings shipped there as well. We could leave a note so your family would not worry and invite them to our Milton wedding."

"Actually, Dixon told me she would have all of our belongings ready to ship by this evening. But could we do it? How? Dixon will insist on accompanying me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Dixon. She is devoted to you. Of course she is welcome to accompany us to Scotland. She can be a witness and until we are married a chaperone."

"So..." Margaret said a little playfully. "Perhaps I can hear a poem tomorrow after all."

"Well since we will be married soon." John said quietly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear:

_Thy love is better than high birth to me,  
Richer than wealth, prouder than garments' costs,  
Of more delight than hawks and horses be;  
And having thee, of all men's pride I boast:  
Wretched in this alone, that thou mayst take  
All this away, and me most wretched make._


	5. Chapter 5

Margaret blushed as John quoted Sonnet 91 to her. When he finished she looked at him and smiled in delight. "That was beautiful." She paused. "It is difficult for me to understand how we let ourselves be separated from each other for so long. I love you so much John." Margaret laid her head against his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her against him. "I wish I could describe my feelings, but they seem to overwhelm me."

"So you do not have a poem to quote me?" John asked lightly as her gently took her hand.

"No, but when I think of you, of us, one quote comes to mind. I say it to myself every day, when I wake up thinking of you, and as I fall asleep thinking of you: 'Where you go, I will go, where you stay, I will stay, and your people will be my people, and your God, my God'."

John held her in silence for a moment. "As usual you have bested me. I do not believe any poem in the world could convey our feelings better than that verse. And that is how I feel too Margaret. 'Where you go, I will go'."

They stood together, their arms about each other. Somewhere in the back of Margaret's mind she knew that Aunt Shaw would be shocked to find them in such a state, but Margaret wanted to feel even closer to John, she wanted more of him though she hardly knew what she felt or how to express it.

Margaret looked up at him. He read in her eyes the raw emotion. John felt her body trembled slightly, as he gently held her against him. For propriety's sake he had tried to act the part of a gentleman, but for the next few moments he laid propriety aside and allowed passion to overtake him. He claimed her lips with kiss after kiss. She responded in turn, feeling for the first time just what love could be.

The unmistakable sound of a carriage outside, pulled them both back to reality. "I'm sorry Margaret if I overstepped my bounds-if I made you uncomfortable."

"No-no it was... Let me sit for just a moment and gather my thoughts." Margaret paused and took a few deep breaths. "I must speak to Dixon and confirm that everything will be ready to ship by tonight. I will compose a letter for Edith and Aunt Shaw."

John said, "I will let Simpson know that I will not be here for supper, please give your Aunt my apologizes. I will purchase tickets and make the necessary preparations for our journey to Scotland. "

The clicking of Edith's heels in the hallway, reminded them that time was of the essence.

"We will meet back here tonight at midnight. Try to find time to rest." John leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the room.

* * *

As Mr. Thornton walked to his room he met Simpson in the hallway.

"Sir, might I have a moment?"

"Certainly, but I'm afraid it must be brief." Responded Mr. Thornton. "I have urgent business that I must attend to. Please let Mrs. Shaw know that I will be absent from the evening meal."

"Yes sir, I will let her know. And I will be brief." At this Simpson dropped his aristocratic voice and took on the lilt of a Milton man. "When a man gets to be a certain age he begins to long for home and my home is Milton. Mrs. Shaw has known for some time that I will be leaving as soon as I can find another position. It is forward of me to ask, but would you be willing to give me an opportunity to serve as a butler or valet? I do not ask for your response now. Please take your time to consider-"

"I'm afraid I have no time to think." John retorted. "I will take you on for a trial period on the condition you can leave tonight. What do you say?"

"I say you are a decisive northern man."

* * *

Margaret left the library and raced to her room. Her room was empty of everything but her packed valise and the furniture. She heard a noise in her dressing room and found Dixon bent over a small trunk prostrate with grief. "Dixon! Dixon what's wrong?" Margaret tried to comfort her with a hug and assurances of affection.

Dixon took the offered handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "This trunk, it was the missus'. It brought back so many memories. Here, look, this was her wedding dress. I helped her sew it, it seems like yesterday and now she is gone." Dixon paused, "Margaret, you haven't a wedding dress, try your mother's!"

Before Margaret had a chance to resist, she found herself wearing the dress. It was a soft lavender-blue muslin, embroidered with tiny flowers that reminded Margaret of her Helstone roses. The skirt was full with a belted waist and a simple bodice trimmed by tiny ruffles that touched the bottom of her collarbone and rested slightly off her shoulders.

"So lovely!" Margaret exclaimed. "Do you think Mother would approve?"

Dixon's lip trembled, "Yes."

"The dress, smells of her favorite scent, remember, gardenia? Dixon, is it my imagination or does it seem like Mother is here?"

Dixon kept silent but nodded her head.

They stood for a few moments enjoying the fleeting presence of Mrs. Hale and received her blessing for the next stage in their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I promise the next chapter will be coming very soon! I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! There is a **__**very small adult conversation**__** in this chapter so **__**be warned**__**.**_

The train rocked back and forth. Each of the passengers had dozed on and off for most of the journey. It had been nearly six hours since they left London.

Margaret's sleep hazed mind went back and forth between dream and reality. She saw her father waving at her-she caught a glimpse of Bessie's knowing smile. She felt her mother's arms around her and then she was back in London embracing her aunt and cousin. Simpson's snore woke her from sleep briefly and then she was walking to the train station, through the dark London street with Dixon. John was helping her onto the train. A warm light fell on her face.

She opened her eyes. The sun was above the horizon. The comforting smell of tea filled the train. Margaret roused herself and quietly left the compartment in search of tea. A few minutes later, with the help of a porter Margaret had a simple tea tray set up in their train carriage. John stirred slowly in his seat. Margaret smiled silently and handed him a cup of tea. She took one for herself and they sat across from each other as Dixon and Simpson snored a loud duet. The tea refreshed them and soon they were sharing whispered observations.

* * *

An hour later the train pulled into Carlisle station. Dixon and Simpson had just finished their tea and were consulting each other as to the next appropriate course of action.

Simpson said, "We are only ten miles from Gretna. I will hire a coach and they can be married by noon."

"It's not a race-Margaret must rest before we gallivant across the country." Dixon retorted.

Margaret addressed Simpson and Dixon "Perhaps Mr. Thornton and I could share our plans with you? As you slept we decided that Dixon and I will prepare for the ceremony in the ladies waiting room."

John added, "And Simpson will assist me with the luggage, and then hire a carriage."

Dixon muttered to herself as she helped Margaret gather a few necessary bundles. "Train station waiting room indeed."

Margaret glanced at John and barely succeeded in keeping a straight face.

Dixon took no note of Margaret and told Simpson, "Have a decent carriage waiting for us."

As she left, Margaret looked apologetically at Simpson and said, "I'm sure whatever you find will do very nicely."

* * *

Margaret caught up with Dixon who began to scold: "Really miss, I cannot believe that you intend to dress for your wedding at a train station."

"Well, this isn't a traditional wedding-I believe the legal term is an irregular wedding, so let us enjoy being irregular. I have never wanted fuss or fain-fair like Edith. I remember saying that on my wedding day I would like to put on my favorite dress and walk to the church. And I still feel that, that the simple way is best. The vows are important, not the place, or the finery.

"You are certainly getting your wish." Dixon said.

They arrived in the ladies waiting room and saw that they had it to themselves. "Dixon, I though we were past this. You said you were glad to see me happy."

"I am- I am flustered miss and...I have an unpleasant duty to perform. I must tell you about what will happen tonight-your first night as a bride. No one else has told you, so I must inform you of your wifely duties. Do not interrupt me just let me say my piece."

Margaret was stunned into silence.

Dixon began again. "Now there are differences between men and women."

"Dixon, please! I know there are differences between men and women don't patronize me." Margaret began unpacking the items she needed. "I am perfectly aware that there are things that I do not know, but I refuse to discuss this with you. I am quite content to learn everything I need to know from my husband."

"You will not be unprepared." Margaret raised her hand in another futile attempt to stop the conversation. Dixon ignored her and exclaimed loudly, "I will say one thing, you should prepare yourself for the pain you will feel and the blood that may come when your husband puts his member into the private part of your body."

At the same moment two ladies one elderly and middle aged walked into the waiting room. The middle aged lady, hearing their private conversation, quickly turned and attempted to pull the older woman with her. "What are you doing?" exclaimed the elderly lady.

"I just remembered we left a bandbox outside."

"Don't lie to me," the elderly lady shouted, "I'm might be old but I am not an idiot-I know what they are talking about!"

Margaret silently wished the floor would open up and swallow her. When the ladies left Dixon said, "If you have no questions for me I will consider you informed. Now, let's put on your dress."

With her duty done, Dixon exchanged her anxiety for sensibility and helped Margaret dress for the wedding.

For her part, Margaret tried to ignore the fear that washed over her and focus on her appearance. If marital relations were so unpleasant no one would marry, she told herself and firmly pushed her worries away.

"There now, come look in the mirror." Dixon said with pride. "You are just as lovely as your mother was on her wedding day."

Margaret looked in the mirror in awe. She did look very fine. Dixon had worked wonders with her hair, and the dress was beautiful. The old fashioned style suited Margaret. She turned to walk into the station but Dixon stopped her, "One more hug from my miss Margaret. Now, let us see what kind of coach Simpson has gotten for us."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry if the story has dragged a bit. I've been researching Gretna Green elopements, and tried to keep the facts as historically accurate as possible. I'm doing my best to hurry our characters along in the most realistic way possible. By the way, here are some of the resources I used:**_

_**The Gretna Green Memoirs by Robert Elliot**_  
_**Manners, Customs, and Observations by Leopold Wagner**_  
_**The Mode in Hats and Headdress by R. Turner Wilcox**_  
_**The Knot Tied by William Tegg**_

_**I've also quoted "A Red Red Rose" by Robert Burns (with dialect removed). This is a short chapter, but I promise more very soon! **_

* * *

The trip to Gretna Green was swift. Ten miles of good road with fresh horses left little time for conversation. Margaret was filled with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety.

John was also quiet. Margaret was so beautiful in her dress. He felt her nervousness and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Simpson broke the silence. "Mr. Thornton sir, I spoke to the driver. He is taking us to the village blacksmith, a Simon Lang, who is always willing to marry couples."

John nodded his head in acknowledgement.

And then they were there.

Mr. Lang meet them at the entrance to the smithy. "Want to be married aye? You came here of your own free will?"

They both responded with the affirmative.

"Let me have your names and the city in which you reside?" Mr. Lang filled in the information on the marriage certificate. "Stand here in front of me."

Margaret and John stood in front of the blacksmith anvil.

Lang began, "Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said John meeting Margaret's eyes.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes-I will."

"The ring?" asked Mr. Lang.

For a moment Margaret thought they had forgotten a ring, but then she saw John pull something from his inner jacket pocket. He placed the ring on her left hand, and with deep emotion repeated his vows after the blacksmith.

"With this ring I thy wed, with my body I thee worship, with all my goods I thee endow, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost."

"Take each other's right hand." Mr. Lang directed. Turning to Margaret, Lang said, "Repeat after me, 'What God hath joined together let no man put asunder.' "

Margaret looked into John's eyes and said "What God hath joined together let no man put asunder."

"Since you have exchanged vows and a ring before these witness, I declare you man and wife in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost."

Margaret smiled up at John. She felt peaceful and content knowing that whatever happen they now belonged to each other.

Mr. Lang said, "You can claim your wife with a kiss."

John leaned down and kissed Margaret softly on her lips. He held her in his arms as Simpson paid Lang his fee and got direction on possible lodging.

Everyone and everything else seemed far away, John whispered in her ear:

_My Love's like a red, red rose_  
_That's newly sprung in June;_  
_O my Love's like the melodie_  
_That's sweetly play'd in tune._

_As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_  
_So deep in love am I:_  
_And I will love thee still, my dear,_  
_Till all the seas gone dry..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok-a bit of adult content-so be warned. There is a real inn in Armathwaite named The Fox and Pheasant. I've never been there but it looks wonderful! This the first love scene I've written so feel free to constructively criticize.**

It was six in the evening on a south bound train. Dixon and Simpson were headed for Milton.

Dixon had objected to leaving Margaret. "You will want me tonight-who will help you prepare for bed. And tomorrow how will you get dressed?"

Margaret assured Dixon that she would dress simply and manage very well.

"You will need me tomorrow morning after the ordeal you will face tonight."

Margaret's face reddened and then paled. John saw her look and stepped away from Simpson. "Are you well, Margaret?" He said with some alarm. John put a supportive arm around her waist.

"I'm quite well. Dixon does not want to go to Milton without me. I am attempting to convince her that your mother needs her assistance."

"Yes, Dixon, I'm afraid that my spartan quarters will not be adequate for Margaret. We are depending on you and Simpson." Ever the manager, John, with Margaret's assistance, jotted down a list of tasks.

Following John's lead, Margaret said, "Dixon, I am depending on you. Only you can get the house sufficiently prepared for our arrival."

Properly cajoled, Dixon boarded the train with Simpson and made plans for the master and new mistress' comfort.

* * *

Alone for the first time as husband and wife, John and Margaret left the train station. They had exchanged the large carriage for a smaller and swifter one. Simpson had piled all their bags on one side, so the couple was cozily crammed together.

"I'm so sorry-this must be most uncomfortable for you." Margaret said.

John was uncomfortable, but not in the way Margaret imagined. He was wedged in tightly against Margaret and ached to hold her, but his discretion and sensitivity to Margaret's feeling held him back. John smiled, "It is of no consequence. Our trip will be short."

"Tell me, where are we going?"

"Simpson recommended an inn in the village of Armathwaite. It is an easy distance from a number of lakes and Hadrian's wall. I thought you might want to play the tourist before we head back to Milton."

Margaret smiled and nodded her approval.

"You look very tired Margaret. When we get to the inn you can rest before supper."

Margaret laid her head against his shoulder. A few minutes later he heard her quiet even breathing as she dozed. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him as well.

* * *

John felt the coach slow. He stirred from his sleep. "Margaret," he said gently shaking her, "We're here."

Upon exiting the coach Margaret saw a wooden sign that read: 'The Fox and Pheasant'. A man, apparently the inn's owner, walked outside to greet them and a servant began to unload their baggage.

"Yes, we do have a room available. In fact, you are our only guests at present. Please accompany me upstairs and I'll show you to the room. The owner turned to Margaret. "How do you do ma'am? I'm Mr. Dupree."

At the top of the stairs a door was open and another servant was building a fire in a picturesque sitting room. "Have a seat ma'am. I'll send my wife up with tea."

Mr. Dupree showed Mr. Thornton the rest of their quarters pointing out views of the meadow and the river.

Mr. Thornton told Margaret he would return shortly with their bags and quit the room with Mr. Dupree. Margaret was suddenly wide awake. This was their room. They were man and wife and for better or worse she would soon find out what it meant to be a married woman.

There was a light rap on the door. Margaret nearly jumped off the couch. "Pardon me madam. I thought you were expecting me. I'm Mrs. Dupree-I know you must be tired from your journey so let me leave the tea things with you. I just made some homemade bread and I thought you might want a loaf. Here's a bit of ham from the larder. Let me know if you want water for a bath tomorrow morning. The pitcher is full if you'd just like to sponge off now. The water closet is just behind that curtain. Good night."

She thanked Mrs. Dupree as the door closed behind her. Margaret was alone again. The food look delicious, but Margaret had no appetite and just took a cup of tea. She then made use of the water closet and washed her hands in the basin of water. She could barely control the shaking of her body. She sat back down and tried to take a deep breathe. Her mind raced. Margaret knew in her heart there was nothing to afraid of but her body would not be convinced.

Another light rap and John entered with their bags. He placed them in the bedroom. She stood trembling slightly.

"Margaret," John said with some alarm. "You are unwell!"

"No." she said as he sat he down beside her. "It is worse, I am a coward."

John looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry." She said hiding her face briefly. "I'm scared-I do not want to be scared but I am. Dixon attempted to inform me of-things. She meant well, and I was able to force the fear out of my mind for most of the day, but now that we are alone the fear overwhelms me."

John attempted to comfort Margaret. "Tell me your fears and I will try to ease your mind."

Margaret blushed, "I think I am mainly afraid of the pain. But no matter what anyone says I know that you would not hurt me intentionally."

"We do not have to do this tonight or the next night or the next. We can wait until you are ready. I will never force you Margaret. Never be afraid of that."

"No, I'm not. I trust you and love you and I know you love me. I want to be your wife in every way. I just don't know how and I know that I will have to experience pain first, but I want you."

"Don't be afraid. If you want to stop tell me and we will."

Margaret nodded.

"Do you want to change into your night clothes or eat first?" John asked.

"I don't know do you? Should I change?" Margaret said her voice shaking a bit.

"Well are you comfortable? If not go to bedroom and make yourself comfortable. Call me when you are done. And please don't be afraid." John gave her a hopeful smile.

Margaret walked into the room with a candle and placed it on the mantle. Another smaller fire burned in the bedroom. The massive bed took up much of the room. Margaret forced herself to focus. Comfort-John said to be comfortable. Margaret removed her hair pins and allowed her hair to fall down her back. She remove her dress, petticoat, and corset. She put on her cotton nightgown.

"John."

He entered the room and saw Margaret nervously standing at the foot of the bed holding the post for support. "Comfortable?" He asked.

She nodded. He had removed his jacket and tie. He walked to her and gently took her hand. "Remember, tell me to stop and I will."

She embraced him and put her face against his chest. "I just want to be yours."

He put his hands on her face and kissed her tenderly and then with passion. He felt her body respond. She clung to him wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her fingers to caress the back of his neck and hair. He paused enjoying her caresses. Margaret paused too.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." He said kissing her lips again. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, and began to kiss her neck working his way down to her clavicle. "Margaret" John whispered. "Don't think-just feel." He picked her up in his arms and carried her a few short steps to the bed. He placed her gently in the middle and lay down beside her. "Do anything, say anything, feel anything. You are safe with me."

Margaret met his eyes and nodded her head. She put her arms around John's shoulders and drew his lips to hers. Margaret allowed herself to relax in John's loving embrace and joyfully became his wife in every way.


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't get much of a response from my last chapter, so I hope you're still with me dear readers. A special thanks to KylieKyotie and Mitana who have faithfully reviewed and encouraged me! Please let me know what you think-your reviews make me happy! **

Margaret and John held each other tightly as their breathing finally slowed to a normal pace. John was the first to come back to reality and realize they were still on top of the coverlet. He felt Margaret's body shiver.

"Are you cold dearest? Let me help you under the cover."

Margaret did not respond at first but as John covered her and then joined her under the quilt Margaret hid her face against his chest and mumbled.

"Pardon" John said.

Another mumble.

"Margaret, you must speak up if you want me to hear you." John said amused.

"I'm wondering what you much think of me?" Margaret said not able to make eye contact.

"What do I think of you?" John mused. "You are beautiful, lovely, kind, good and most importantly you are my wife!"

"But was my behavior untoward? I've never felt like that before. I'm afraid I took your advice not to think a little too seriously. I apologize if I offended you in any way."

John laughed out loud, "I feel many things at this moment, but offence is not one of them." Gently John continued. "More than anything I am overjoyed that we were able to express our love for each other with so much passion and so little reservation."

"Truly?" Margaret asked in relief.

"Yes, truly!"

The candle on the mantelpiece flickered and went out. They were in total darkness. Margaret sat up. "What should we do now?"

John said, "As a newly married couple, I say we do just as we please!"

Margaret found that she could not agree more.

* * *

The couple finished their impromptu meal in front of the sitting room fire. Margaret took John's hand and he leaned his head against her knee.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Terribly, ridiculously happy!" Margaret paused. "I must say though it is a bit confusing."

"What?"

"Being married...Having marital relations." Margaret said blushing.

"Tell me what confuses you and I'll do my best to explain." John responded with mock seriousness.

Margaret pushed him away and swatted at him playfully. "Let me put it another way-It is difficult to drop my habits of modesty."

"Really? I did not notice you having any difficulty."

"John!" Margaret said laughing. "In all seriousness-all my life I was taught to be modest, and to carry myself a certain way and most importantly to stay clothed. Apparently, when we are alone I shall have to unlearn this behavior."

John appeared to think deeply for a moment before responding. "I believe in situations such as these, when learning a new pattern of behavior, repetition helps. I will be happy to review with you as often as you feel necessary."

"How unselfish of you!" Margaret said dryly.

"Yes, well that's just the type of gentleman I am." He rose from the floor and bowed slightly to her. "We must have you proficient."

He then scooped her up from the couch and carried her into the bedroom. The sound of laughter drifted from the room and it was difficult to ascertain whether the student or the teacher enjoyed the lesson more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, I've tried to take your reviews to heart and make this chapter a bit longer. Quotes from _The Fairee Queen_ by Edmund Spencer and allusion to Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar._**

The feather bed was luxuriously soft. Margaret couldn't remember the last time she slept this peaceful. She lay on her side facing a stone fireplace. 'This doesn't seem familiar' her half asleep mind thought. She turned over in bed to find a more comfortable position. Suddenly she was gripped with terror and let out a blood curdling scream.

John jumped out of bed, heart racing, fully awake and ready to defend Margaret. He cautiously looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at Margaret and saw her expression go from abject fear, recognition to embarrassment. "Margaret?"

"I saw a man in the bed with me and I panicked."

John said slowly seeing the humor in their situation, "You saw me in bed and it terrified you that much?"

"Oh John, I am sorry." Margaret said, finally catching her breath. "I was still half asleep. I awoke in a strange place, turned over and saw a huge man beside me. So much has happened these past two days. Do you think they heard downstairs?"

"I'm sure they did. They will think I've murdered you." John put his robe on and ran his hand absently through his hair. "I'm guessing someone will come and check on us momentarily. You may want to dress in case they want to verify that you are still alive."

A knock sounded on the door in the sitting room. "Mr. Thornton, Mrs. Thornton?"

John closed the bedroom door to give Margaret privacy and walked into the sitting room to answer the door.

Margaret heard the anxious voice of Mr. Dupree followed by Mrs. Dupree. Margaret heard John apologizing for alarming them. He explained that Margaret was perfectly fine-she had just been frightened in her half awake state. He promised they would be downstairs shortly to partake of breakfast.

Margaret was mortified. What a missish thing to do!

John entered the room, looking charmingly rakish with his untidy hair and the beginnings of a beard. He walked to a mirror and said, "I suppose I do look worse for the wear, no wonder I terrified you." He smiled ruefully.

Margaret began to giggle and reached for John's hand and pulled him gently back to the bed. "I am sorry."

John began to laugh. "Truthfully, I think you gave me just as big a fright with that scream. My first thought was that the Scots were invading."

"What a way for us to start our first day as man and wife!" Margaret said with a smile.

"Never fear-omnia vincit amor." John replied.

* * *

Breakfast was simple but delicious! Mrs. Dupree gave them generous helpings and as they ate they discussed their plans for the day. Hadrian's wall, the ancient Roman structure build to keep out raiders, was a spot that John and Margaret both wanted to explore. The couple decided to set out after breakfast, hoping to arrive by luncheon. The picturesque countryside flew by their coach window, but they only had eyes for each other.

When they arrived, they took a self guided tour of a portion of the wall. They chatted easily, first about the history of the area, then about the glory that was Rome.

"It truly forces one to think," John mused.

"About?" Margaret prompted.

"Life-the progress of civilization. Imagine an empire that spanned thousands of miles and hundreds of years, yet this same empire was not immune from destruction. And the repercussions of its fall led to an intellectual darkness that covered Europe for nearly five hundred years.

"But even during that time a few individuals continued to strive against the darkness." Margaret added. "Great thinkers who in turn inspired others: Aquinas, Luther, Chaucer, Da Vinci, Dante..."

"So what will our generation choose, the path of innovation and invention or the path of ease and predictability?"

"I know which path we shall take." Margaret said. "I do not believe you could choose any other path but innovation and invention."

John took her hand and put it to his lips. "All this talk of choice-at times it seems that one has little choice in life. Since my youth, I've worked hard for all I had and took care to be cautious, but I still lost you and everything I cared for."

"But you must remember what Spencer said, 'there is nothing lost, that may be found, if sought.' You have the opportunity to start anew. You can try new schemes for better production at the mill and I promise I will be there to help and support you in any way I can."

"Speaking of new schemes reminds me that I have not told you the latest about our friend, Nicholas Higgins. He and I collaborated on a meal program for the workers and the results spoke for themselves. A well fed employee produces a better quality fabric. We had even begun to mull over a medical provision for the employees by giving workers access to a doctors care once a week."

"I'm so glad Nicholas has proved to be an asset to you."

"He still is-I've written to Nicholas asking him to assist me in reopening the mill." John paused. "Which brings me to you. All my plans would be for naught without you. I've been thinking about the money you loaned me and wanted to speak to you about the best way to return your investment."

"John, it is not necessary for us to discuss this now. We can wait until the business is back running at capacity before we settle anything."

"It would make me much easier if we established a plan for your repayment including the promised interest of course." John replied. "Do you have a preference for a monthly, quarterly, or yearly payment?"

"I think you know that I gave you the loan for love rather than financial gain. Not that I didn't believe that given an opportunity you would succeed and repay me, but that was and is beside the point to me. So if it comforts you to establish a payment scheme please do, but do not think you have to for my sake."

John caressed her face and fought for control of his emotions. "Let us settle on smaller monthly payments to begin with and as more profits come in and as the business becomes more stable the amount of the monthly payments will increase proportionally."

"That sounds reasonable. I can use the money for our household expenses and my pin money. I've observed from my parents that different financial expectations can cause unease in a marriage." Margaret gently squeezed his hand. "I trust you with my investment and I hope you will trust me in my management of the household. And if we either have questions or a change in expectation we can feel comfortable consulting the other."

"If we are being honest with one another, I'm afraid I must warn you that managing a household with my mother will not be easy." John admitted. "She is use to being ruler supreme."

"Yes, well I've also been inspired by these Roman ruins. They have put me in mind of Julius Caesar."

"Beware the ides of March?" John asked.

"No." Margaret said trying to appear serious. "Sic semper tyrannis." And she dissolved into laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I've felt very inspired this week so here's another chapter. I will try to post another one Saturday so be on the lookout. Thanks again for your reviews. A portion of this story is dedicated to my dear friend EGN. Enjoy everyone and if you have time-please let me know what you think! April Lizzy**

Margaret and John arrived back at the Fox and Pheasant rather late, but the Duprees had attentively kept the meal warm for them. Mrs. Dupree renewed the offer of a bath, and as soon as she had seen to their supper, began to heat water. After the meal, Margaret returned to their room. The tub was set up in the bedroom and a cheerful fire burned in the hearth. Margaret set out her night things and prepared for her bath. She tested the water-it was still a bit too hot, so as she waited Margaret selected an outfit for the next day.

* * *

John stayed downstairs and played a game of chess with Mr. Dupree. After the second game he saw the older man stifle a yawn. John observed, "It's very late and I'm afraid that we've carelessly kept you awake. Please don't stay up on our account."

A look of relief crossed Mr. Dupree's face. "That's good of you sir and very much appreciated. I'll let the wife know and we'll say goodnight."

* * *

Margaret had bathed, washed her hair, and was enjoying a luxurious soak in the tub. She had nearly dozed off when she heard a noise in the sitting room that startled her. Then she heard John's voice at the door, "Do not be alarmed madam-It is only I, your humble unwashed vassal."

Margaret addressed him in a similar tone. "I haven't the pleasure of knowing what you mean sir, but if you give me a moment to get out you need not stay unwashed."

John paused for a few moments and then said, "No, I won't have you inconvenienced. Perhaps you could... bathe with a friend?"

Another long pause and the bedroom door opened. Margaret was wrapped in a towel and held her nightgown in her arms. Her damp hair fell down her back and a smile was on her lips. "I have vacated the bath for you. I'm afraid the size of the tub would not permit both of us at once therefore you shall have to bathe alone."

John made no movement to leave so Margaret prompted, "The water will be cold."

"As you wish madam." John said entered the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Margaret put on her nightgown and dried her hair. She noticed a kettle of water by the fire. The water was still warm. Perhaps John could use more water. Margaret grinned as a mischievous plan formed. She quietly walked to the bedroom door and silently opened it. The tub faced away from the door and towards the fire place. John was employed in bathing and did not notice her slight form with the kettle of water. Margaret position the water directly above his head and unceremoniously dumped the entire contents on him. A few coarse words escaped him before he realized Margaret had been the culprit. She sat on the bed laughing uncontrollably.

"Really, Margaret?" John replied with pretended chagrin. "I thought you were above that type of prank."

"Apparently not!" She responded and began to laugh again.

"Will you at least hand me a towel? I think your little prank caused me to get soap in my eyes."

"Oh John, I am sorry." Margaret said handing him a hand towel. But before she could finish the sentence he suddenly wrenched the towel that was still in her hand causing her to become off balance. He took advantage of this and pulled her into the tub with him.

Speechless with surprise, Margaret sputtered and spit out a mouthful of bath water. John tried to keep a straight face but was unsuccessful. He finally gave in to laughter. She gave him a aggravated look rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Now do you believe me?" Margaret shook her head. "I told you this tub was too small for both of us to bath comfortably."

"I am quite comfortable." John responded. "I believe the size of this tub is just right for my purposes."

"And what purpose is that?" Margaret asked.

"If you don't know-I suppose I will have to show you." John said as drew her close and kissed her.

* * *

They sat by the fire, and Margaret for the second time that evening dried her hair.

"What plans do you have for the future?" John asked suddenly.

"I have nothing planned at present. A week ago I was resigned to being an old maid and never seeing you again." Margaret laid her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "But I do have dreams. And now nothing seems impossible and I am enjoying life...enjoying every moment I spend with you. I know we cannot always have this much time together. You must manage your business affairs and I, with your Mother of course, must see to the household affairs. But our time together will always be precious to me."

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Have you heard from your Mother, John? How do you think she will take to my living with you?"

"I do not know, but I believe she will make an effort. I think when she sees how happy we are she will relent her grudge."

"John, will you think me terribly ungrateful if I were to ask when we were heading back to Milton? I know that will mean more work for both of us and some time apart, but I want to go home and start living our new life together."

John smiled. "I'm glad that you want to return to Milton, but know this: I would give up everything and go to the ends of the world to make you happy."

Margaret responded. "You need not give up everything-just make space for me in your life."

"You are mistaken," He said kissing her nose. "You are my life now and everything else shall have to make space for you."

* * *

John and Margaret Thornton, full of expectation and hope for their future together, set out for Milton the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, another chapter. Don't worry more to come soon. The reading is from Ecclesiastes 1.**

Hannah Thornton had resigned herself to change. John had enjoyed success but, had been pulled down by the envious striking workers of Milton. She would see him succeed again. Of that she had no doubt. Margret Hale was the first obstacle they faced. If Miss Hale had any heart at all she would allow John to sublease the mill. Well, John would be home this evening. They would finalize their plans and begin to look for a smaller house to let.

She took her tea and settled down to read a chapter from the Bible.

'Vanity of vanities; all is vanity. What profit hath a man of all his labour which he taketh under the sun?'

How true. John worked and worked and it all came to nothing. No! She pulled herself away from those thoughts. "Yes, the things of this world are vain, but if we work for a higher calling we will not be put to shame.

Hannah took her basket of mending and began to darn a sock.

Jane entered the room and removed the tea things. She returned shortly and handed Mrs. Thornton a letter.

Jane saw Mrs. Thornton turn pale and then an alarming shade of red. Jane hurried out of the room, not wanting to be the object of her mistress's fury.

Hannah's emotions went from anger to betrayal and back to anger. She had hoped Miss Hale's removal to London would also mercifully remove her from their lives and John's heart. This apparently was not to be.

"Why I am I not enough for him? I've never disappointed him as Miss Hale has."

Why must she meddle with him? She will only break his heart. The thought of John's pain also gave her modicum of relief. Miss Hale and her temperamental personality. She hardly knew which she hoped or feared more.

When the clock chimed one o'clock Hannah willed herself to go to bed. She could not bear this alone. Like a child she knelt by her bed and poured out her hopes and fears to her Maker. She found peace in that prayer, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hannah allowed herself the rare indulgence of sleeping late the next morning. She would rest and prepare as best she could for whatever happened. As she sat eating a late breakfast Hannah decided on her course of action. If John returned married, Hannah would do her utmost to form a relationship with her new daughter-in-law for John's sake. If John returned to her unmarried and broken hearted she would be ready to care for him.

As soon as the dishes were cleared Hannah pulled the household linens from their cupboard and began again to remove the old monogram.

After supper she received another letter from John. The marriage was still to take place. She would try to be happy for John. If Miss Hale did marry John, the mill and the house would belong to them. Hannah did not want to place her hopes for the future in the hands of a reckless girl. But still, it would not hurt to plan. The drawing room was rarely used. It could be given to John and Margaret to receive guests. What of a bedroom for the couple? And so her mind and hands kept busy for the next few days.

* * *

Jane entered after breakfast the next morning and announced visitors. Hannah recognized Miss Hale's maid, Dixon. The other man was introduced to her as Simpson. Almost immediately, they relayed the news of John's marriage. Everything seem to fall away for a moment. So it was done. They were married. Hannah pulled herself out of the revere and attempted to make an appropriate response.

Dixon resumed her speech, "Miss Margaret-Mrs. Thornton and Mr. Thornton sent Simpson and me back to alter his living quarters for Miss-Mrs. Thornton's comfort."

"Her comfort! And what do our rooms lack?" Hannah attempted to keep her ire and words to a minimum.

Simpson spoke up, "Madame I am quite sure the rooms are just as they should be, but Mr. Thornton is a very attentive husband. He asked that we return and, if need be, add any sort of comfort that a wife might want. I do have a plan if it meets with your approval. I would like to be shown to Mr. Thornton's chambers. I can organize his belongings and ascertain any needs for the couple's comfort. Miss Dixon, or you madam, can place orders for any items that might be needed."

It was a plan that met with Mrs. Thornton's approval. Jane was called into the room and told to ready quarters for Dixon and Simpson. Simpson was shown to John's room. Hannah was left with the decision to wait or work. Hannah choose work.

* * *

John and Margaret arrived at the mill late in the afternoon. They had very few bags, but these were dropped when they reached the door of the house. John scooped Margaret up and carried her over the threshold. Margaret was so surprised she let out a shriek and then a laugh of delight.

They heard approaching footsteps and turned their heads to meet Mrs. Hannah Thornton.


	13. Chapter 13

**I promised another chapter soon and I did my best to deliver! I hope that you will indulge me while I try to weave the added characters and setting into the story. Thanks for your reviews and suggestions.**

When they saw Hannah they both froze in place. Margaret was the first to come to her senses and wriggle in Johns arms trying to get back to the ground. John sat her down gently beside him and put his arm around her waist.

"Mother." John said proudly. "We've come home to you. I hope you haven't been too anxious."

"I have kept too busy to worry." Hannah said shortly. "We have been able to make some of the improvements you requested."

"Thank you mother." John said. Turning to Margaret he asked. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

Margaret shook her head, a bit shy in admitting she wanted to see his bedroom-now their bedroom. John moved to take his bags, but Simpson appeared and took the bags without comment.

"I see you've met Simpson." John commented. Simpson nodded in acknowledgement and took the bags.

"Go, do what you will." Hannah responded. "I will have tea prepared when you come downstairs."

John took Margaret's hand and led her upstairs.

* * *

Margaret saw that the hall and dining room looked the same as she remembered. They walked through the dining room and came to another, larger staircase made of a rich mahogany. Margaret was now in unknown territory. She followed John upstairs and down a long corridor. "This is mother's room." John said, pointing out the first door on the right and here is Fanny's old room to the left. Here is a lavatory. Fanny and mother shared. And here is our room."

They were at the end of the hall. John put his hand on the doorknob and paused to look at Margaret. "I wonder what improvements Simpson and Dixon made."

"I do hope Dixon did not take over the project and turn everything pink and floral."

John's brilliant smile shown. "Having you to myself for two days is well worth any decoration monstrosity."

He threw open the door and picked her up again to carry her into the bedroom.

"I had no idea you would be quite so enthusiastic in your carrying me over every threshold." Margaret said.

"Any excuse to hold you, my dear." John responded giving her a kiss. He move to set her down beside the bed and realized his bed was not where it had been a week ago.

Margret saw the look of surprise on his face. "Is it very different?" Margaret asked as she straightened her skirts.

"Yes." John replied walking around the room. "The wallpaper, the rugs, the chest of drawers are all different. But the bed-I expected it to be bit bigger, but this is ridiculous."

"It's all very nice, but I didn't expect anything this grand. Where are you going John?"

"The lavatory. I can only imagine what they have done!"

Margaret heard, laughter coming from the room. "John?"

"You must see this!" John opened the door and pointed to the most enormous bathtub Margaret had ever seen.

"This must be Simpson's doing, Dixon would never think this big." Margaret looked around the room in awe. "Look, a hot water reservoir!"

"I am very impressed by Simpson's initiative." John said. "I would have never believed that this much improvement could be accomplished in two days."

The man himself stepped into the room carrying a pile of John's ironed and starched shirts. "Pardon me madam, sir." Simpson bowed. "I was unaware that you were upstairs."

"We were just discussing the improvements you and Dixon made to the rooms." Margaret said. "Very well done!"

"So you have seen the drawing room?" Simpson asked. "And you approve?"

"The drawing room?" Margaret asked. "You mean there is more? I don't mean to be indelicate, but..."

John finished, "I believe Mrs. Thornton is concerned that you have spent our entire income per annum on these improvements. From one shrewd Milton man to another I will assume that this is not the case."

"You assume correctly sir. All the items I purchased are of the finest material, but I flatter myself that my years as a butler have produced beneficial connections and a unparalleled skill at bargaining. I feel confident that when you review that receipts you will be, as your Mother was, most pleased." Simpson paused. "And if it is not asking too much, I hope that you sir and madam can wait one more day before seeing the drawing room. I have a few more flourishes I would like to add."

"Will that be agreeable to you Margaret?" John asked.

"Certainly." Margaret agreed. "And thank you Simpson. Everything is so lovely. Please relay my thanks to Dixon also."

Simpson bowed in acknowledgement and quit the room. The couple enjoyed a minute of silence and then Mrs. Thornton voice carried up from downstairs. "John, your tea is getting cold."

"Yes, Mother." John called. "We will be down directly."

Margaret looked at John willing a few words of encouragement.

"Remember Margaret, Mother can be a bit reserved. Of course that reserve may be broken by bursts outspokenness, but..." John seemed at a loss for words. "Well, I can promise not to leave you alone with her."

And with that modicum of comfort Margaret and John went downstairs for tea.

* * *

No one could accuse Hannah Thornton of being inhospitable. She would make her new daughter-in-law feel welcome if it killed her. Margaret for her part felt touched that Mrs. Thornton was making such an effort to please her. She returned the favor by being as amiable as possible. After they took their tea Mrs. Thornton told them the latest news of Milton and of Fanny's forthcoming visit.

They all seemed surprised that the time passed so quickly and soon Simpson called them from the other side of the room to supper. Dixon had made her coconut cakes for desert and the pleasant conversation and good food helped them all relax. After supper John gave his mother the gifts they had picked out for her on their honeymoon. He could tell that she was pleased they thought of her.

When it was time for bed, John gave his mother a kiss on the forehead as he did every night. Margaret impulsively gave Mrs. Thornton a hug and whispered, "Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

Mrs. Thornton tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. She did however wish Margaret a good night and found herself surprised that she truly meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

"That went well don't you think?" Margaret whispered as they walked into their bed chamber.

"Better than I could have possibly imagined!" John said as he took her hand and smiled.

A loud faux cough interrupted the conversation. Dixon stood by the vanity with a brush in hand, ready to attend Margaret.

"Oh Dixon. I did not expect to see you until morning. I am now quite used to readying myself for bed."

"Yes, I can see that madam." Dixon said looking disapprovingly. "I would like to try and keep up appearances."

John and Margaret exchanged looks. "Excuse me. I will return shortly." John said as he shut the door.

"I would be quite happy if you never returned." Dixon muttered.

"Dixon! Have you took leave of your senses? I gave you a choice in coming back to Milton. If you are regretting your decision let me know." Margaret willed herself to be calm. She sat down and Dixon began to remove her hair pins. Dixon silently brushed through Margaret's hair and when done, helped Margaret into her nightgown a delicate blue creation with rows of ruffles running down the bodice.

Dixon saw how beautiful Margaret looked and said bitterly, "I despise your being sullied by this tradesman."

"For the last time Dixon, remember yourself! I am not my mother and I will not tolerate your speaking of my husband in this manner. Consider yourself warned." Margaret took a deep breathe and in a calmer tone continued. "As much as I care for you and as much as I would be loath to part with you, I will be forced to if you ever speak of Mr. Thornton as you have tonight. Do you understand?"

Dixon was silent.

"Dixon, I will let you consider this and give me your answer tomorrow. Let us say good night."

Dixon left the room without a word. Margaret sat on the bed and cried tears of anger and sadness.

* * *

John returned to the dining room and briefly observed his mother from a distance. He was very proud of her fortitude. The floor creaked and his mother saw him.

"John!" Hannah asked in surprise.

"Mother," John smiled at her and sat down. "Thank you for welcoming Margaret."

"And where is Margaret?" Hannah asked.

"Dixon insisted on helping her prepare for bed."

"John, you know the doubts I had about Miss Hale-Margaret, but I see how happy you are ..." Hannah looked as if she wanted to say more, but remained silent.

"Mother, the man with Margaret at the Outwood station was her brother. You have no reason to doubt her virtue." John paused. "And you are right, she makes me happier than I could ever imagine. I know this must be difficult for you, making way for another woman. But I believe, despite the differences in your personality, you will grow to love each other."

They sat together comfortably for a few more minutes. Hannah broke the silence. "I believe this is the most we have spoken about non-business matters since you asked me where babies came from."

John blushed to the roots of his hair. "And on that note Mother, I wish you goodnight."

* * *

John took the steps two at a time. How was it possible to miss someone so much? It had not even been a quarter of an hour! He knocked on the door and hearing no response entered. Margaret turned away from the door attempting to hide her emotion, but John had seen her tears and went to her.

"Margaret, what's this?" He took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. John put his arms around her and let her cry. He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back. When Margaret grew quiet, John asked, "Dixon?"

"Yes. She said some vile things. I gave her an ultimatum to change her behavior or leave. I remember her interference in Mama and Papa's marriage. Mama rarely checked her. And her words made me remember, my abominable pride! I'm so ashamed of how I treated you in the past. I do not think I ever asked you to forgive me."

"And I have not asked you to forgive me Margaret, if we are admitting mistakes I have a multitude to confess! The past is the past and I forgave you long ago. We did not understand each other then as we do now. But it is this moment that matters. And at this moment, you are dearer to me than any other thing or person in this world."

Margaret kissed John softly on his lips and laid her head against his shoulder. "Thank you. As long as you are here with me I believe I can face anything."

**So what do you think? I need your help in deciding if Dixon should stay or go. I have a poll posted on my profile page. Please vote for Dixon's fate. I will leave the poll up until Noon EST Saturday, September 20, 2014. Thanks for you vote and your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Dixon poll is closed. I have the results and will share them with you in a story very soon. Thanks to every one who voted via poll and via review. **

"While we are confessing perhaps I should tell you that Mother and I were discussing you." John said as he retrieved his dressing gown and nightshirt from the bureau.

"Oh dear."

"I told her about Frederick-that he was the man at the Outwood station."

"I'm glad she finally knows the truth. I would not want her to doubt my affection for you."

"After a week in our company I do not think she will be able to doubt our affection for each other." John saw Margaret stifle a yawn. "Sleepy?"

"Yes, it's been an emotional, busy, glorious week. And now that we are home I plan on spoiling myself just a bit tomorrow before I began the serious work of being Mrs. John Thornton. I will sleep late, take breakfast in my room and have a luxurious bath in our new tub." Margaret attempted to suppress another yawn. "What are your plan for tomorrow?"

"I am meeting Nicholas Higgins early tomorrow morning." John said as he walked into the lavatory. "So I suppose I should ready myself for bed."

Margaret climbed into the bed, intending only to get comfortable under the covers, but when John returned from the bathroom he found her fast asleep.

* * *

John was gone when Margaret awoke. By the placement of the sun in the sky, Margaret could tell It was mid-morning. She ran a bath, greatly appreciating the luxury of the hot water reservoir, and added a handful of bath salts. Margaret pinned her hair up in a loose knot. She removed her wedding ring, placed it in a small cupboard and leaned down to test the water. Sighing with appreciation Margaret submerged herself in the fragrant bliss.

An hour later Margaret was rejuvenated and ready to face the day. She dressed in a sensible, comfortable frock and arranged her hair simply yet elegantly. Margaret picked up her ring and noticed the following inscription.

**MHT & JT- NOW**

Her curiosity was piqued. She recognized their initials, but what was the significance of the word "Now"? She would ask John when came home.

John. Her John. Most men would claim their right as a husband to keep their wife's wealth, but John ignored his legal rights and planned to pay her back. As her father and she had once agreed-there was something wonderful about these northern men and their pride.

Margaret walked down the hall and realized that Dixon had never appeared, and it was nearly time for luncheon. It was not like Dixon to stay away, even when angry. Margaret reflected as she walked down the stairs that Dixon's absence did not bode well.

* * *

John walked through a darkened workroom. He never expected to run the mill again and was all the more grateful for his second chance. A month ago he had been unable to stop imagining all the things he could have done differently. Now he had a chance to implement those ideas. John suddenly remembered a statement his mother made, that God had chosen to be very hard on him. It had seemed true at the time, but John now saw that the trial by fire was God's way of making him stronger. When he lost everything he could see what he really wanted in life: Margaret. His dire circumstances took him to Margaret and his vulnerability allowed Margaret to reached out to him.

John was very sensible of the fact that Margaret had saved him from ruin. It gave Margaret discomfort to discuss her generosity, so instead of talking John would show her his thanks, not only by repaying her with interest, but also in the way he lived his life.

These reflections were interrupted by a familiar voice, "I knew you'd be master again, but I didn't think it would be this soon." Nicholas Higgins shook John's hand warmly. "Where have you been? And how did you manage to reopen Marbourgh mill? Miss Margaret must have negotiated generous terms."

"Yes," John said flashing a brilliant smile. "The most generous terms. In spite of my being a rough, stubborn man, Margaret agreed to be my wife."

Nicholas was stunned into silence for a moment, then laughed and slapped John on the back as he wished him hardy congratulations.

"We have a good deal of work to do today," John said, "But perhaps you, Mary and the children can join us for tea tomorrow evening. I know Margaret will be delighted to see you all."

"Yes, we will be glad to see her! I am happy to have a steady wage once again. And knowing Miss Margaret- Mrs. Thornton is back in Milton does my heart good. But you rascal, how did you marry so quickly?"

"Like others before us we went to Gretna Green."

"Well, well. I'm dumbfounded!" Higgins said.

"If you are dumbfounded just imagine how I feel!" John responded as the two set to work.

* * *

Margaret found Mrs. Thornton in the dining room. "I see you have finally deemed me worthy of your company."

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton. I promise not to make a habit of arriving this late everyday ma'am. So many things have happen this past week. I was exhausted last night and told John that I would indulge in sleeping late this morning. I hope my absence has not been too inconvenient for you."

"No, not for me." Mrs. Thornton responded, "But I hoped you would be more enthusiastic in learning to manage this household."

Margaret did her best to ignore the scolding tone in Mrs. Thornton's voice and responded. "Now that I am rested I am quite ready to learn everything you are willing to teach me."

Hannah Thornton handed Margaret a stack of papers filled with straight neat handwriting. "This is a summary of all the daily household activities. Once you have committed this to memory you can learn how to manage the activities in more detail, such as creating menus, scheduling the maids and dealing with tradesmen. We will break up any lull in our lessons with needlework, knitting, darning, and general mending."

"I am very much obliged to you Mrs. Thornton." Margaret took the papers and began the arduous task of reviewing and memorizing them.


	16. Chapter 16

**I promise to pull my 'loose ends', regarding Dixon and the inscription on Margaret's ring, together soon! **

Mrs. Thornton heard John's steady step on the stairs.

"Margaret?" John called. "There is someone here who would like to say hello."

Margaret stood and placed her knitting on the table as a familiar face came into view. "Nicholas!" Margaret walked swiftly across the room and pressed his hand warmly. "It is so good to see you! How are you? And Mary and the children, how are they?"

Nicholas relayed news of the Boucher children, and Mary's progress with her cooking.

John noticed his mother looking out of sorts and realized he had not made the proper introductions. "Mother, allow me to introduce you to Nicholas Higgins."

Mrs. Thornton nodded her head in acknowledgement.

John said, "Mother, I've asked Nicholas and his family to tea tomorrow evening. I knew Margaret would be eager to see our friends again."

Margaret asked Nicholas to sit down but he shook his head. "No ma'am I must be getting home to Mary and the bairns." He hesitated and said. "It is good to see you both so happy together."

John automatically put his arm around Margaret's waist and pulled her closer to him. "It is good to be happy."

She and John locked eyes for a moment and then Margaret said, "Nicholas please give my best to Mary. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening."

John saw Nicholas out and securely bolted the door. He made his way back upstairs just in time to see Jane enter the room.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Jane asked.

Margaret and Hannah turned their heads to Jane and said at the same time, "Yes?"

Jane looked confused, Mrs. Hannah Thornton peevish, and Mrs. Margaret Thornton embarrassed.

"We must find some way to differentiate you to the servants." John hid a smile and said, "What did you need Jane?"

"What time shall I serve supper?"

Margaret and Hannah looked at each other, not sure who should answer. Margaret deferred to Hannah. "Mrs. Thornton, please allow me to observe you these next few weeks. I am still learning the ways of the house."

Hannah nodded in agreement, named a time for supper and requested that tea be brought to them directly.

"Did you have a productive day John?"

"Yes, mother. Higgins has contacted all the workers needed to begin production. If all goes as planned we shall be up and running by the beginning of next week. But enough about me, what have you and Margaret done today."

"Well, Margaret slept half the day, and I drafted plans to train her in the proper running of our household."

"Mother, I told you Margaret planned on resting this morning, so this information is not surprising."

Margaret carefully considered her words before she spoke. "I have learned quite a bit as to the specifics of this household. I hope to combine the knowledge I have obtained in each of the homes I have resided and use that knowledge to make our house both functional and comfortable. Of course, I can best accomplish this with your assistance Mrs. Thornton."

Hannah was sensible of what Margaret said. In spite of Margaret's polite manner, her statement reminded Hannah that she was no longer the sole mistress of the household. Hannah knew she had to curb her blunt criticalness and attempt to build a relationship with Margaret, but old habits were difficult to break.

At that moment tea was brought in and the Thorntons busied themselves with filling cups and plates.

After tea Margaret excused herself to change for supper. As soon as she quit the room Mrs. Thornton asked John, "Is it wise to be so friendly with a worker? Don't let your wife blind you to your duties as a manager."

John frankly answered, "Mother, I thank you for your advice, but Nicholas Higgins is not only Margaret's friend, but my friend as well. He is a man of character and has been an inordinate amount of help to me. Please trust my judgment." John stood to go upstairs. "And Mother, perhaps you could call Margaret by her Christian name rather than, Mrs. Thornton. I am still at a loss as to how the servants can distinguish you, but I daresay we will find a solution."

* * *

Margaret went to the bedroom and lay on the bed face down trying to suppress her anger at Mrs. Thornton's impertinence. She tried to pray, but her emotions were too agitated for coherence. Instead Margaret silently repeated, "Help me, give me patience, give me strength, help me."

John found her in the same position when he entered the room a few minutes later. He stood beside her and gently rubbed her back. "Very well done Margaret, you stood up to mother but maintained a polite manner."

Margaret lifted her head and John saw tears in her eyes.

"Margaret, why are you crying?" John asked.

"Your mother is so matter of fact, so blunt with her opinions. I am not used to her manner. My mother was so gentle. She never wanted to cause anyone pain. In contrast, your Mother seems to thrive on giving little critical jabs. I'm not only speaking of what you witnessed a few minutes ago. I've had to endure a full afternoon of her snide remarks on my dress, manners, and general habits."

"Margaret you will get use to her. It is just her way."

"Why must I be expected to change for her? Couldn't she consider my feelings? I have tried to be considerate of hers. Some daughter-in-laws would enjoy dressing down their husband's mother. I am trying to be considerate and polite and in return I am continually insulted by her condescending manner."

"I tell you truthfully that she treats Fanny the same way."

"That does not make it acceptable to me." Margaret paused in thought and then continued. "John, I do not want us to argue. I knew there would be some adjustments in living with your Mother. I must resign myself to reacting as a Christian lady should...Or perhaps I will say that I will try."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen revels the results of our Dixon poll. I will be more specific on the particular vote ratio in Chapter Eighteen. **

John sat down beside Margaret and took her hand. "I know she can be difficult, but is there anything else bothering you besides Mother's behavior?"

"Well, I haven't seen Dixon since last night. I'm torn between anger and concern. I suppose I should swallow my pride and check on her."

"Would it help if I went with you?" John asked.

Margaret sat up, struck with the idea. "I would greatly appreciate your going with me. In fact, I need you to go with me because I haven't the faintest idea where her room is in the servant's quarters."

"It's settled then. Shall we go directly or had you rather wait until after supper?"

"Oh, I had much rather go now. I would be unable to enjoy a morsel of food for dreading my interview with her."

John helped Margaret modestly remove herself from the bed. In spite of his help Margaret's crinoline had twisted around her legs and she had to spin around to settle her skirt back in there proper place.

John smiled and gave her his arm to lean on. As they walked down the hall toward the servants' staircase they met Simpson.

"Pardon me sir, but this is Providential! The drawing room is ready for Mrs. Thornton's approval." Simpson paused and blushed. "But I've been too hasty. You must be attending to particular business to be in this part of the house."

Margaret saw his disappointment and determined to remedy it. "Simpson, I would be delighted to see the drawing room. John, we will have time to see the drawing room and then speak to Dixon wont' we?"

"Certainly. Lead the way Simpson." As they walked down the main staircase, John whispered to Margaret, "After seeing what Simpson did with our room, I am quite interested in seeing what he's done with the drawing room. What is your expectation?"

"I'd rather not form any particular expectations, but knowing Simpson I'm sure we will be pleased."

Simpson showed them into the drawing room. While remarkable, the room's transformation was not dramatic. It had been changed from a showy, almost ostentatious room, into a comfortable and accessible space. Mrs. Hannah Thornton's drawing room had been used to display wealth. Margaret's drawing room was to be lived in.

The first thing Margaret noticed was her father's bookcase. It took up much of the front wall and many of his books were on the shelves. Margaret remembered that John had purchased some of her family's furniture at auction, but she had not known the specifics of the acquisition. She cried out with emotion and surprise and had to take a moment to compose herself before she could speak. "It is beautiful. Thank you Simpson."

The usually dignified Simpson smiled happily. "Thank you ma'am. And Dixon helped also. She advised me on your tastes in wallpaper and carpeting."

"I will give her my thanks also."

Simpson bowed and left the Thorntons to enjoy their drawing room.

* * *

A quarter hour later, John and Margaret made their way once again to the servants staircase. Margaret silently prayed that Dixon could be reasoned with. Her relationship with Dixon was a link to the old days at Helstone and Margaret was reluctant to sever the tie. When they reached the door to Dixon's quarters, Margaret knocked softly and waited for permission to enter. She made a sign for John to stay outside as the door opened. "I will call you momentarily."

John waited a few minutes until Margaret called for him. He entered the room and immediately felt the tension in the atmosphere.

"John, I'm afraid Dixon will be leaving us soon. She has contacted my Aunt Shaw who will be coming to Milton on Tuesday. Apparently, Aunt Shaw believes we should have a second wedding ceremony for her benefit. Dixon will go back to London with my Aunt on Wednesday."

"I intend to retire from full time service." Dixon said. "For the time, Mrs. Shaw will allow me to reside in her household and serve her on an as needed basis. I will also be closer to my family in the south which will be a great comfort."

John paused and then directed his comments to Dixon. "Of course. Your presence will be missed." John looked at Margaret and attempted to judge the best direction to steer the conversation. He choose the safest course by saying. "Margaret we should be preparing for supper shortly."

"Yes, of course." Margaret agree. "I will come again tomorrow Dixon."

Margaret allowed John to lead her out of the room. Once they were safely down the stairs and at their bedroom door Margaret allowed herself the luxury of tears and then wiped them quickly away. "After supper, perhaps you can find a way to distract me?"

"What did you have in mind?" John asked with a mischievous grin.

"I was thinking of the comfort of evening prayers. But I do not think I need to ask what you had in mind." Margaret laughed.

* * *

Supper was much more enjoyable than Margaret had expected. She had never spend so much time with Mrs. Thornton in John's presence. When Margaret considered all the hardships John and his mother had endured she could not help but admire the steadfastness of Hannah Thornton's character. And in spite of Mrs. Thornton's obvious love for John, she responded to him with the same short, blunt responses that marked her earlier conversation with Margaret.

"I've had a letter from Fanny." Mrs. Thornton said as the desert course was removed. "She will call on us this Tuesday."

"Perhaps Fanny can entertain Mrs. Shaw, for she also plans to visit us Tuesday." John said.

"Mrs. Shaw? Your aunt, Margaret?"

"Yes." Margaret with chagrin. "Although John and I discussed using the special marriage licence after we returned from Gretna, I do not enjoy being commanded like a child. It would be a different matter if my Aunt would find joy in the occasion, but I believe she only wants to witness our marriage for my legal protection. I find it quite repugnant!"

"I would find joy in witnessing the marriage of my only son." Mrs. Thornton said in an uncharacteristically quiet manner.

"Would you mother?" John asked in surprise.

"Certainly I would."

John looked at Margaret and saw her nod in agreement.

"Well, we will make the necessary arrangements for Tuesday."

And then Margaret and John saw a rare sight, a smile on the face of Hannah Thornton.


	18. Chapter 18

Hannah's good mood continued even when shown the changes to the drawing room. She accepted that the drawing room was now Margaret's domain and had removed her possessions the previous week. The more Hannah saw the young couple together the more she was convinced of their strong and mutual love. This convection was a great comfort to Hannah. Losing a room she rarely used was a small price to pay for John's happiness. It was obvious that John delighted in Margaret's presence and she in his.

When Simpson entered the room a few minutes later with their coffee, Margaret noted with pleasure that her Mother's coffee service was used. She took a moment to imagine her mother and father with them in this lovely drawing room. Her mother would be pleased with the comfort of the room. Maria and Hannah would no doubt be talking of lace, knitting, and the possibility of grandchildren. Her father would be delighted that his most esteemed student had won his beloved daughter's heart. No doubt he and John would be in deep conversation relating some classic piece of literature to life in Milton.

Happiness begot happiness and they spent the next hour pleasantly conversing. The ceremony and Fanny and Mrs. Shaw's visit were foremost in their mind.

John decided to speak to their minister before church the next morning. If all went as planned, the priest could "marry" them before the small group on Tuesday. After a brief ceremony the group would then return home for the wedding breakfast. With the essentials settled on, Margaret and Hannah discussed the wedding breakfast menu and possible table decorations.

They closed the evening with prayers. The collect for Saturday was particularly meaningful for Margaret:

**_O GOD, from whom all holy desires, all good counsels, and all just works do proceed; Give unto thy servants that peace which the world cannot give; that both our hearts may be set to obey thy commandments, and also that by thee, we, being defended from the fear of our enemies, may pass our time in rest and quietness; through the merits of Jesus Christ our Saviour. Amen._**

She had a peace that the world could not give though Christ. He had been with her throughout her displacement from Helstone, poverty in Milton, the loss of her parents, and her separation from John. Christ had taken the broken pieces of their lives and formed something beautiful. Margaret knew that no matter what happen, she could rest in her Saviour.

* * *

After prayers, John and Margaret retired to their bedroom. John respected Margaret's privacy by changing for bed in the lavatory. It had been a long, eventful day. He was very glad that tomorrow was Sunday, a day allotted for rest. They would worship at church in the morning, enjoy luncheon at home, and in the afternoon have the Higgins over for tea.

When he entered their room, John saw that he had completed his nightly ablution well before Margaret. He stood quietly beside the window frame and observed her as she brushed her hair. Perhaps one day he would fully comprehend the fact that Margaret was his wife. He said a silent prayer of thanks to the Heavenly Father for bringing them together again.

* * *

Margaret spent an inordinate amount of time selecting a nightgown, finally settling on a buttery, soft, pale blue cotton. She then went to her vanity and mechanically removed her hairpins. She allowed her mind to wander as she prepared for bed. When her hair was completely free from the confines of a coiffure she brushed out her long dark tresses. Many women preferred to sleep with their hair in a plait, but Margaret found she could never sleep well with her hair constrained. She smiled a sad smile remembering how Edith teased her for this habit. Edith. Margaret did not for a moment regret her decision in choosing John over her family. She had made the correct decision, the only decision. A cousin was no substitute for a husband. One day perhaps Edith would mature enough to understand, but until then- Margaret abruptly pulled her thoughts away from the actions of others whom she could not control and focused on the one whom she loved above all others: John.

The moment she thought of him, Margaret glanced in the mirror and was surprised to see, besides her own reflection, John staring back at her. He had a inscrutable look on his face. Margaret smiled and said, "What are you thinking of?"

"You of course. Do you know how bewitching you look with your hair down about your shoulders?"

Margaret turned to face him smiling, "No, I do not know, perhaps you can tell me. Or better still, perhaps you can show me."

In the briefest of moments John had kneeled down beside her. He pulled her hair back and gently put his lips to the nape of her neck. Margaret shivered slightly and whispered, "That tickles."

"Hmm." John said letting her hair fall back in place. "In that case, let me find a more traditional spot to kiss." He put his arms around her waist and slowly moved his hands up her rib cage to her shoulders. They rested there for a moment and then he moved his left hand down her arm and pulled her hand up to his mouth. She felt the warmth of his breathe as he gently planted a kiss on the palm of her hand. He held her hand and asked, "You never told me, do you approve of your wedding ring?"

"Yes, very much thank you. It's beautiful," Margaret paused. "But I do have a question. What's the significance of the inscription? I recognize our initials, but what of the N-O-W?"

John stood and walked to his nightstand. He brought back a small book, turned it to a marked page and handed it to Margaret. She read:

_Out of your whole life give but one moment!_

All of your life that has gone before,

All to come after it, – so you ignore,

So you make perfect the present, – condense,

In a rapture of rage, for perfection's endowment,

Thought and feeling and soul and sense –

Merged in a moment which gives me at last

You around me for once, you beneath me, above me –

Me – sure that despite of time future, time past, –

This tick of our life-time's one moment you love me!

How long such suspension may linger? Ah, Sweet –

The moment eternal – just that and no more –

When ecstasy's utmost we clutch at the core

While cheeks burn, arms open, eyes shut and lips meet!

Margaret stood up and silently embraced John. She was so content in his arms. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "Will you take me to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask." John said as he leaned down and kissed her. 

**Selections from The Church of England's Book of Common Prayer Collect for Peace.**

**"Now" by Robert Browning.**


End file.
